battle_of_the_grounded_dungeonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ace in the Hole
"Ace in the Hole" is an Extended Universe oneshot written on DATE. Summary a summary of the thread's events here, including spoilers and important plot details. Check the Order of Threads to see if the thread you are placing already has a summary, to make less work for yourself. Full Text [https://dario-the-deer.tumblr.com/post/185465160840/ace-in-the-hole “''I know about her,]'' remember? You couldn’t act like you didn’t have feelings for her.” Dario pushed a re-purposed branch into the bottom of the coals keeping the fire alive, making every possible attempt to disregard the words coming out of Vox’s mouth. ‘It’s been so long, Vox. We were kids, and I figured that’s what I was supposed to do.” Vox continued to gaze upwards at the night sky, forming his own constellations that wouldn’t have made much sense to anyone but himself. He only meant his words in jest, but he could sense the reservation in Dario’s voice. “Yeah, no, I understand.” He sat up, looking over to the flames that lightly illuminated his friends face. He read the youth and concern in his expression like a manuscript an author never completed; a story lost to time. “Dario, tell me something, and don’t feel at all obligated to talk to me about it if you don’t want to.” He sighed, hoping he wasn’t breaching any territory that would create tension with the stag. This was the last thing he wanted, but curiosity had eaten at him for years. “Did I ever keep you from… ya know, finding somebody? You spent so many of your years keeping me from getting myself killed that I can’t help but wonder if I stopped you from being with somebody.” Dario chuckled lowly, yet audibly enough for Vox to catch it. It was more of a surprise that this topic went the route it was taking, considering the deer never really kept too many things secret. He believed his love life to be quite obvious. “It was never you, Vox. I just, you know.” “I don’t, Dario. Forgive my ignorance, but it just seemed like you were so caught up in my life that you never really had time to really focus on yourself.” The deer took a deep breath, unsure of why he felt suddenly red in the face. This wasn’t something he was necessary ashamed of talking about, but the more he thought on it, the more he realized that he never truly verbalized it. “Vox, I’m not really of the persuasion to be interested in women. Never have been, since I was a child. I figured you knew this, because everyone we knew when we were young called me out on it and I never fought it.” “So… guys, then? Dario, it doesn’t matter to me who you like. Whatever you choose to do with others isn’t my business or anyone else’s. That being said, I appreciate that you felt comfortable enough to tell me.” The fire began to slow to a near simmer, and Vox could tell that there were still thoughts Dario was stewing on. He didn’t know how far to push it. “…you good, buddy? Really, that’s nothing. You and I both know that all of our friends and family aren’t going to judg-” “-it’s not that I’m… gay, Vox.” The word nearly stung leaving his lips. He’d never said it aloud before. “I just don’t think I’ll ever find someone who shares my feelings on… intimate relations, if that makes any sense.” Vox instantly understood what he meant and felt immense guilt. He could tell that this conversation was heading into a most uncomfortable territory for the deer. He figured this would be a good point to let the flames die out and allow them to retreat to the tent for a good nights rest. “Buddy, I got you. Don’t even worry about that. I may not understand it personally, but I know that you’ll find your way through it. You have my total support, if you ever need it. Just know I’m here to talk if you need it.” Dario stood and began his retreat towards their tent. “I appreciate that, Vox. Just, for now… let’s keep this between us. I’m not really ready to tell anyone else yet.” “Anything for you, Dario.” Category:Events Category:Extended Universe Category:Dario Hjort Category:Vox Arnason